1 FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to a new and novel support for maintaining the mouth of a plastic bag in open configuration.
2 DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art is well aware of vrious types of strip material utilized for supporting plastic bags and the art is replete with this type of device and can be readily seen by searching the subclasses 95 through 101 of class 248 in the U.S. Patent office.
A simply designed support for maintaining the mouth of a flexible bag or the like in an open position while supporting the same and any contents disposed therein comprised of a main support comprised of a strip of flexible material and optionally including but not necessarily needed, a backing member, a retention strip maintaining the mouth of the bag open, and a cover for the same.
The flexible strip of resilient material is provided with opposing slots at its free ends defining mounting tabs which depending on space considerations and the shape of the support surface, determines the manner in which the strip will be utilized to support a flexible bag or the like with its mouth maintained open for accessibility. The mounting tabs can be placed in an abutting, a spaced, or an opposed relationship to form the strip into a semi-circular shape for supporting a bag thereon by draping the open end thereover. A flexible U-shaped member can be optionally used to secure the mouth of the bag onto the strip. In some instances, the mounting tabs can be secured to a reinforcing backing member to rigidify the same and a cover can be readily mounted thereon to cover the contents of the bag.